


Scott Lang imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Scott Lang imagines from my tumblrs





	Scott Lang imagines

You and Scott had taken Cassie out for ice cream after dinner to celebrate that she aced her math test.

You sat at a table outside the ice cream shop, Cassie going on and on about what was happening at school while she took spoonfuls of ice cream from her cup.

Scott tried hard to pay attention he really did but he couldn’t keep his eyes off the way you swirled your tongue around your ice cream cone.

You laughed at Cassie’s story and licked a bit of ice cream off your bottom lip making Scott shift in his seat.

Scott gulped when your tongue went all around the cone.

“Can I get another scoop daddy?” Cassie said bringing Scott back to reality.

“Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. Just one more scoop or you’ll be up all night on a sugar high,” Scott chuckled awkwardly handing over a couple dollars.

Cassie scampered off back inside the shop to get another scoop of ice cream.

With Cassie gone Scott leaned over and whispered in your ear, “god damn it now all I can think about is you licking my cock like it’s that ice cream cone.”

“Well as soon as we get home and Cassie goes to bed I’ll show you exactly what I can do with my tongue,” you smirked.

“Oh shit,” Scott groaned.


End file.
